Season 3: The Great Tournament
Pre-Tournament Season 3 premiered on 2013-02-10. After the show, it was announced VGCW would be looking into new management to replace the incarcerated Baz McMahon from a selection of its own wrestlers. VGCW Wiki ran a poll for it's viewers asking which wrestler they think should take over. The 16 wrestlers with the most votes will battle it out in a 16-man tournament, with the winner taking over as the head of VGCW. Voting Outcome and the "Sweet Sixteen" Round Matchups On 2013-02-15, the top 16 wrestlers in the poll were tallied by Bazza. Then on 2013-02-16, Bazza released a video of him using an online random choice selector for picking the first round matches for the tournament to avoid people getting upset to who their favorites were up against had he handpicked them himself. The matchups chosen were as followed: #Adam Jensen vs. M. Bison #Mr. Satan vs. Mike Haggar #Ganondorf vs. Waluigi #Dr. Eggman vs. Angry Video Game Nerd #Tingle vs. Shinya Arino #Gabe Newell vs. Nappa #Vegeta vs. Charles Barkley #Dr. Wily vs. Phoenix Wright Interesting thing to note: Despite the random pickings, 2 matches (Gaben vs. Nappa and Vegeta vs Charles Barkley), were between wrestlers with pre-established rivalries. It could be a coincidence, or it could very well be F.A.T.E. itself. Elite Eight Matchups #Adam Jensen vs. Mike Haggar #Ganondorf vs. Angry Video Game Nerd #Shinya Arino vs. Gabe Newell #Charles Barkley vs Dr. Wily Storylines Up to the Elite Eight *After Woody had been spotted backstage multiple times pressuring other wrestlers into playing with their toys, Dracula (Who made his debut on the first show of Season 3) invited Woody into a back room to help him make the other wrestlers take him seriously in his mission. Various wrestlers heard Woody screaming somewhere backstage, and another toy was seen asking if they knew where Woody was. *Phoenix Wright seemed to find a type of gem when cleaning out Sonic's locker. After discussing his discovery of the emerald with Solid Snake, he said he'll keep it with him in the event Sonic returns to VGCW. What this means in the grand scheme of things is unknown at the moment and developments are ongoing. *Charles Barkley managed to defeat Ganondorf for the VGCW title after Ganon won the Tag Team titles earlier with Gerudo Skies Partner Zangief. Upon winning his first round matchup with Vegeta, Nappa, the current Mr. MITB, cashed in his case immediately after the match for a title match right then. Barkley however managed to overcome Nappa and retain his title. Unfortunately, he was booked for a third match that night again for the title, this time against #1 contender Donkey Kong. After what was known back then as a Banana Slamma, DK pinned Barkley to become the second two-time champion in VGCW history. However, DK was escorted out of the building before the next show started. It was later announced DK was suspended because of his illegal finisher. *Prior to his fight with Gaben (who won a royal rumble the show before, making him in the next in line for the VGCW title), Nappa confronted Barkley backstage, upset about losing to him the previous show. After the former B-Ball player called Nappa a saiyan monkey, the two brawled. Nappa managed to KO him, but the brawl likely had an effect on his elimination from the Great Tournament later that night. Barkley approached Nappa in the next show, apologising for his spacist slur, and the two reconciled. Final Four Matchups #Adam Jensen vs. Ganondorf #Gabe Newell vs. Charles Barkley Storylines Up to the Final *Donkey Kong had been stripped of the VGCW Championship. Phoenix Wright revealed that it was because of the illegal move that Donkey Kong won the title in the first place. When a tournament for the title was about to be announced, Gabe came down and stated that he should have the title as he won the Royal Rumble. Charles Barkley then came down claiming he should be champ as he was the one Donkey Kong beat for the title. Dr Wily and then Ganondorf came down claiming they feel should be champion because they were both victims of The Glitch Bomb by Proto Man and Bowser, respectively. The board then decided that the VGCW Championship would be decided in a Fatal Four Way between Gabe, Charles Barkley, Dr.Wily, and Ganondorf on the night of the tournament finals. At the time, all but Dr.Wily were still in the running to become the new GM of VGCW (who had lost to Barkley earlier that night). *A transformed Woody (now known as Voody to some) reappeared attacking Bowser and Ganondorf after their grueling match. He was stopped (and potentially murdered) by Geno before anymore potential harm could happen. Geno ran into Dracula the very next week, who offered to help Geno after claiming he has been here since the start and is a 3-time VGCW champion. Geno politely declined. The next week, Geno talked to Bowser about letting Dracula help him after losing his first official match. Bowser then revealed to him that Dracula was bluffing about being a 3-time champion as well as being in VGCW from the get-go, saying the only thing of note he has done was transform Woody. *Meanwhile, Dracula has been gradually building an army, perhaps for an impending takeover. There are currently four members in his cult, one of them being Kefka who has yet to debut. The other two are currently unknown, though he was surprised with one of them wanting to join. *Mr. Satan, concerned for his partner, approached Dan Hibiki about his recent aggressive attitude. Dan however states it is just the crowd turning on him solely because he eliminated Ash to win a Royal Rumble awhile back in Season 2. When trying to make an argument for Ash, Dan did not take it lightly and walked away. In their next tag team match, Dan attacked Satan and deserted him midway through the match. Despite this, Dan managed to convince Satan to give him one last chance. *Nappa noticed Vegeta acting unusually quiet and noticed a strange mark on the Badman's forehead. The following week, the VGCW universe had discovered the Badman had become Majin Vegeta, who not long after defeating Waluigi to escape from the losers bracket, ambushed both Scorpion and Nappa after their match, turning on his partner as well as turning heel. *M.Bison and Waluigi are now set to fight each other to determine the Jobber of the tournament in the season finale. The Final: Men Without Hats vs. The Man With The Hats #Gabe Newell vs. Adam Jensen Ending Storylines *Phoenix Wright interviews Gabe Newell, Dr. Wily, and Charles Barkley about the upcoming Fatal Four-way for the VGCW Championship. Dr. Wily continues to berate his tag team partner Dr. Eggman, and unexpected shots are fired at Gabe Newell by Charles Barkley. It is revealed that Barkley has been given the privilege of wearing the new belt in the match. *M. Bison defeats Waluigi in the final round of the Loser's Bracket, making Waluigi the Jobber of the Great Tournament. *Geno confronts Dracula about what he's learned from Bowser, annoyed that he was lied to. Dracula questions why Geno would trust Bowser over him, but fails to sway Geno. Geno promises that he will be keeping an eye on Dracula, and Dracula promises the same to Geno. *Nappa demands answers from Vegeta concerning his betrayal. Majin Vegeta confronts Nappa and explains that he was tired of the mediocrity he experienced as Prince of Jobbers and later the BADMAN, so he allowed Dracula to put him under a spell that would make him stronger, much like what had been done to Woody before his death. Majin Vegeta then turns into SSJ Majin Vegeta and declares a battle of destiny, in which he defeats Nappa. *Dracula's new tag team, consisting of Kefka and himself, makes its debut in a fight against the crumbling tag team Raw Power. Dan Hibiki betrays Mr. Satan once again, helping his opponents pin his partner and walking out of the ring with a grin on his face. *Charles Barkley wins the Fatal Four way and becomes champion once more. *The final match of The Great Tournament is interrupted by Dan Hibiki, declaring Dracula as new GM of VGCW. Dracula enters the ring, followed by stable-mates SSJ Majin Vegeta and Kefka. Dracula declares that his first acts as GM are to make Dan Hibiki #1 contender for the VGCW championship, and Majin Vegeta #1 contender for the Casual championship. The Loser's Bracket After the first round eliminations, the eight wrestlers that did not win their initial matchups faced off against each other, not to determine the best, but to determine the ''worst ''wrestler in the tournament. Advancement in this bracket was determined by losing a match rather than winning. Overall, Waluigi came out as the big loser. Of note is that this bracket premiered the new form of Majin Vegeta. Quarter-Finals #Mr. Satan Vs. M. Bison #Tingle Vs. Phoenix Wright #Dr. Eggman Vs. Vegeta #Nappa Vs. Waluigi Semi-Finals #M. Bison Vs. Phoenix Wright #Majin Vegeta Vs. Waluigi Grand Final *M. Bison Vs. Waluigi The Tournament Brackets Main Bracket Losers' Bracket